Trashy Big Brother 1
Trashy Big Brother is the first season of the online game that takes place on tumblr and Skype – Trashy Big Brother. The season is hosted by Mike, Lexi and Madison. Applications went out October 3rd originally looking for 16 houseguests, but later changed to 18 houseguests due to a big amount of applications. The tag of the season is [http://tumblr.com/tagged/trashybb #trashybb] and the tumblr blog for the season is [http://trashybigbrother.tumblr.com Trashy Big Brother]. Twists * The Saboteur – TBA * War Room – Inspired by the BBCAN2 twist, three possible houseguests entered the War Room. For the first three weeks, they were secretly competing in Head of Household competitions. The one who won the most Head of Household competitions entered the house Week 3 as the real houseguest with an immunity for a week. Hosts Houseguests Game History Week 1 On Day 1, the original eighteen Houseguests entered the house. Following this, the Saboteur twist was revealed and then the HouseGuests competed in the "Standing on Trash" endurance Head of Household competition. Amir won the first Head of Household. During the nomination ceremony, Amir chose to nominate Kennedy and Ash for eviction. Zack was the winner of the Power of Veto. Zack later chose to use the Power of Veto to remove Ash from the block, with Bran being nominated in their place. Bran became the first HouseGuest to be evicted from the house by a 12-3 vote. War Room One hour after the houseguests entered the house, potential Houseguests Renee, Ricardo, and Rodney entered the War Room where they would remain for the first three weeks while they would secretly compete in the first three HoH competitions, the one with the most wins would become an official HouseGuest. The remaining eighteen official HouseGuests were unaware that these three were hidden inside the house. Rodney won the first Head of Household. Week 2 That night, Kennedy became the new HoH after winning the "True or False" Head of Household competition. Kennedy nominated Eli and Torsa. Nikki won the Power of Veto competition. Nikki later decided to use the Power of Veto to save Torsa, Kennedy nominated Robin as the replacement nominee. Eli was evicted by a 10-4 vote. War Room After Rodney won the first Head of Household, Ricardo won the second Head of Household, making their chance to get in the house bigger. Week 3 Following Eli's eviction, Kennedy decided to left the game due to feeling unsafe in the house. The houseguests played in the "2 Minutes of Hell" HOH competition. Nicole won and became the new Head of Household. After living almost three weeks in the war room, Ricardo was named the final houseguest to enter the Trashy Big Brother House and was given immunity for a week, he wasn't eligible to play in Veto but he was eligible to vote to evict. Nicole later nominated Jacob and Danielle for eviction, with Jacob as her main target and Danielle as the pawn. Luke won the POV in the "Puzzling Trash" Power Of Veto competition, and decided not to use the Power of Veto thus leaving Nicole's nominations the same. Jacob was evicted by a 11-2 vote. War Room After Rodney and Ricardo won the first Head of Household competitions, Renee won the third and the last one. War Room houseguests then were asked a tie-breaker question, which determined which war room houseguest will enter into the house. Without going over, Ricardo was the closest to the answer and entered the house with an immunity for a week as the real houseguest. Week 4 Alliances * TBA Showmances * TBA Trivia * TBA